1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing pole holding devices, more specifically fishing pole holding devices which are portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An individual might wish to fish at a remote destination which can be a significant distance from a car, boat or cabin. Once the individual reaches the fishing destination, he might seek to place fishing bait secured to fishing line and fishing pole in the water. After placing the bait in the water, the fishermen would like to be free from manually holding the fishing pole, yet keep the fishing pole in sight to see any motion on the fishing line or pole and to minimize the risk of losing the pole to a fish while it is not held. Currently, a fishermen would be forced to lean the fishing pole against a rock or on the ground. For the foregoing reasons, such a person would find it helpful to have a portable fishing pole holder.